DanceDanceRevolution: HOTTEST PARTY Now
Release Information * Release Dates: ** November 17, 2009 (US) ** February 6, 2010 (Australia) ** March 27, 2010 (Europe) Dancers Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Joss * Sarah * Tom * Kaz * Nikki * Jen * Caitlin * Jonesy * Jude * Wyatt * Alice * Julie * Dan * Shun * Runo * Alex * Clover * Sam * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Dyna * Bridget * Ceja * Seth * Melosa * Erik * Kara * Adam * Bloom * Musa * Aisha * Flora * Tecna * Stella * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Aang * Mii Back Dancers * Pia * Forte * Gliss * Sharp * Bossa * Hip * Nova * Hop Song Lists Default Songs * Honey Sweets - Hot N Cold * Smooth-1 - Yeah! * Jamie Lynn Spears - Follow Me * M.I.A. - Paper Planes * NuFoundation - SexyBack * KYLIE MINOGUE - CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD * Life Aloud - Baby One More Time * Hi-5 - Five Senses * OK･OK･OK - You're the First, the Last, My Everything * 2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance * FRAZ - Words of Love * Neuropa - Feel * Cascada - Everytime We Touch * David Bowie - Let's Dance * COOLS K - Only You (And You Alone) * ASHER - Heads Will Roll * HANNAH MONTANA - THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS * Single Funk - Smooth Criminal * Ferry Corsten - L.E.F. (Loud Electronic Ferocious) * Hi-5 - Move Your Body * MAN'S COOL - Come Together * Traveler - It's Not My Time * Super Mal feat. Luciana - Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) * Eminem - Just Lose It * DAVE V & TAYA - Promiscuous * Haley Hunt - Holiday * Fatboy Slim - The Rockafeller Skank * CAESARS - JERK IT OUT * Selena Gomez - Everything Is Not What It Seems * Hi-5 - Ready or Not * Purefocus - Big Girls Don't Cry * JET ROCKERS - Song 2 * Bobby Brown - Every Little Step * THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND - IF THAT'S NOT LOVE * Junk Circuit - Make Me Cry * Hi-5 - Action Hero * The Flash - Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * M.A.N - Alright! * neo-GRUV - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Eazin' - Run the Show * Stopped Cold - Beware of the Boys * Fischerspooner - Happy * The Crystal Method - Robogirl * Lipps Inc - Funkytown * CLUB 90's - I Like It (Like That) * Hi-5 - So Many Animals * Pop'n Fresh - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Darude - Sandstorm * LADY-S - Jump (For My Love) * Suzie McNeil - Let's Go * Pet Shop Boys - Always on My Mind * iCarly - Leave it All to Me * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * The Blues Brothers - Everybody Needs Somebody to Love * Hi-5 - Robot Number 1 * KELLY CLARKSON - SINCE U BEEN GONE * A-ha - Take On Me * Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You * ravex - HOUSE NATION * Ashley Tisdale - He Said She Said * Hi-5 - Making Music * The BACKYARDIGANS - International Super Spy * wg - Ridin' * LAZYTOWN - No One is Lazy in LazyTown * M-CREW project - S.O.S. * Drake & Josh - I Found a Way * Okokoro - Goodies * DISCO QUEEN - Ring My Bell * Hi-5 - Feel the Beat * MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This * Paul Oakenfold feat. Brittany Murphy - Faster Kill Pussycat * Basement Jaxx - Do Your Thing * Pop'n Fresh - Girlfriend KONAMI Originals * U.T.D & Friends - Lesson by DJ * MC DDR - Lesson2 by DJ * Dr.DDR - Lesson3 by DJ Hidden Songs * NM feat. Julie - Remember You * Hamel and St. Croix feat. Jules Mari - Playa (Original Mix) * Ryu☆ - rainbow rainbow * NAOKI - D2R * ChiyoTia - Fly away * NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY - BROKEN MY HEART * DKC Crew - Taj He Spitz * Zektbach - Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～ * Tatsh&NAOKI - RED ZONE * neuras feat. Yurai - Dance Floor * sonic-coll. feat. frances maya - Flourish * Darwin - Dream Machine * NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY - LOVE AGAIN TONIGHT (For Melissa MIX) * WILMA DE OLIVEIRA - TIERRA BUENA * Harmony Machine - Slip Out * SySF. feat. Donna Burke - Star Gate Heaven * dj TAKA - Abyss * RIYU KOSAKA - Baby's Tears (SKY GIRLS opening theme) * Tommie Sunshine - Party Lights * Cheki-ROWS - GIRIGILI Burning 24H! * D.J.Amuro - AA * jun with Alison - SUNKiSS♥DROP * good-cool - Spin the disc * Bill Hamel feat. Kevens - Dance Celebration * Asaki - Gekkou chou * NAOKI with Y&Co. - CAN'T STOP FALLIN' IN LOVE (super euro version) * 2MB - ORION.78 ～civilization mix～ * SLAKE - 22DUNK * NAOKI feat. Becky Lucinda - My Only Shining Star * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney * NM featuring Susan Z - COME CLEAN * BeForU - PEACE (^^)v * THE SURRENDERS - GORGEOUS 2012 * kobo - Trim * AKIRA YAMAOKA - iFUTURELIST (DDR VERSION) * TËЯRA - DoLL * DJ YOSHITAKA feat. G.S.C. License - NIJIIRO * BeForU - GRADUATION * THOMAS HOWARD - Silent Hill * nc ft NRG Factory - INNOCENCE OF SILENCE * jun with TAHIRIH - HAPPY☆ANGEL * NAOKI Underground - American EVOLVED Course Musics * Weather Course Music * Both Worlds Course Music * So You Think You Can Dance Course Music * Project Runway Course Music * Super Team Awesome! Course Music * Rainbow Six Course Music * Dancing with the Stars Course Music * Secret Mission Course Music * Cold Case Course Music * Double Speed Course Music * Rain Storm Course Music * Stargate Atlantis Course Music * 30 Rock Course Music * Garbage Trek Course Music * Half Life Course Music * Robot Rampage Course Music * The X Factor Course Music * Hi-5 Course Music * Shadow Fall Course Music * Cops and Robots Course Music * Dance Note Course Music * Star Camp Course Music * The Next Step Course Music * Wipeout Course Music * The Academy Course Music * Break Out! Course Music * Dance Defender Course Music * Flower Power Course Music * Me and My Friends Course Music * Night Thunder Course Music * Race Around the World Course Music * Dance Got Talent Course Music * Codename 47 Course Music * Mass Effect Course Music Stages Default Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Diamond * Rainbow * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Street Show * Backyard * Glass Building * Forest of Darkness * Robotics Lab * Agent Headquarters * Martian City * U.S.S. Collector * Heart of the Jungle * Night Cruising * Mixers * Fortress Core * Mainframe * Edo * Vinyl Fields * Infernal White * Land of Cold * Art Museum Unlockable Songs * Oscillator * Ampliture * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Sunshine * Moon * Air * Vanished * DDR * Spaceborn * Wired * Voyeur * Mid Hills * Liquid * Cosmisphere * Stonestep Hill * Moose-ian Ship * Snow Fort * Apple Juice Saloon * Frozen North * Undergound * Old Gushie Cavern * Tower of Power * Mega City * Ping Pong Mesa * Swamp of Stinkiness * Japanese Palace * Mega City *Castaway Island *eTalk Category:Dance Games